


The Real Price Of The Love is Love

by bugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Betrayal, Bullying, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo/pseuds/bugaboo
Summary: Everything changes after that Akuma. She is not easy for defeating. Ladybug is so tired and Chat is worried about her, even if they have called some back-up. Ladybug thinks she gives The Fox Miraculous to Alya, but that isn't Rean Rouge. Isn't that Volpina?Or when Lila lies again, but now there are consequences. Ladybug is hurt badly. The Cure can't fix it. Chat finally finds out who is his true love and that makes the situation worse. But what will happen if Marinette doesn't appear in school in the morning? That's the only thing that worries her, so early in the morning, she tries to wake up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	The Real Price Of The Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaWritesPoorly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/gifts).



> Hi! I'm bugaboo, nice to meet you! It's great to see you here, reading my first fanfic.  
> I hope you will like it and if I'm right, please leave Kudos, a comment or some advice for beginners! Thank you so much!  
> I am so sorry for my mistakes! English isn't my native language and I still learn it!  
> Thank you so much, PandaWritesPoorly ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly )! you are the reason I post this! Thank you so much!  
> Enjoy reading!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bugabye!

It's Monday. All this starts again and again. Marinette doesn't want to go to school. Don't get it wrongly, she loves studying, she loves the teachers, she loves her classmates and friends... Or former friends. Lila succeeded. She made all her friends abandon her, hate her and she only has Adrien... who told her to get the high road, so she got it. Out of school, she has only Chat and Tikki. Even her parents didn't believe her, so she stopped communicating with them.

It's not a mistake, she's still that happy, clumsy girl who is ready to help everyone, no matters who or what... But she isn't that happy.

And there's that thing about her Miraculous Ladybug Cure - it doesn't work. No, no, it works, but... If someone dies, he ( or she ) won't come back to life or if he ( or she ) is badly injured, there will be scratches.

Heroes are another story - their injuries aren't cured. The not-that-bad are, but others. It's not a good view. Fortunately, Ladybug found out she can heal people ( not bring them back to life ), but it takes a lot of her energy, so she only cures Chat ( or Adrien if there's something ). She doesn't even cure herself. Other people have all medical help, they don't.

So there's where is she, again running to school because she is late again. It will be one terrible day. She knows that. Her solution is to put on her face the happy mask, completely ignoring and forgetting about Lila's treatment and just... be happy. Sound good, right?

It is a miracle! She's not late for class. Sitting in the back, she takes out of her bag her sketchbook. Her classmates are talking loudly, but she doesn't care. Or she didn't until she heard something that shouldn't be talked about.

"...Rouge... Miraculous..." Alya tries to be quiet, but she isn't enough and now, Lila and Alya know who is Rena Rouge, and Marinette knows Alya isn't trustworthy. Oh, she has a plan...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It's time for lunch. Marinette is in the canteen, alone again. Adrien today has a photo-shoot, so he's not here. Lila expectorates her new lie... Again. Does that girl ever stop? But after hearing her name... Or her alter-ego's name, Marinette is interested at.

"Yesterday, I and Ladybug fought! She is so mad at me right now! I don't know what happened, but she's really angry! Ohh..." Lila sobs again, when Alya hugs her.

"Hey, don't worry, girl! I am sure this bug will find out her mistake and apologize! Then you two will be good again! Everything is okay... I know how to help you" Alya continues speaking bullshits like that, but Marinette doesn't care anymore. Lila is right about one thing, Ladybug is furious at her, but that's not something new.

Moments before Marinette snaps out, someone gives her a back-side hug. She knows it's Adrien. Only he does this. And Chat, but why would Chat be here?

"Hey, handsome boy!" Marinette smiles. Her face is red, but it's not from anger. No.

"Hey, 'Nette! How are you doing?" He sits next to her.

"Uh, fine..." A lie. If she lies, does that make her like Lila? No, she lies, because she doesn't want to worry him, not because she wants friendships based on lies. "...you?"

"It was annoying and made me tired, but I am okay, too." He smiles at her. She returns his smile. Secretly, she uses her powers. Marinette loves him and she doesn't want him to be tired. She knows that will make her tired, but honestly... SHE-DOESN'T-CARE.

They are eating without speaking another word. She is already feeling tired, so she knows that her power works. That's the moment when the bell rings. They have five minutes, so they don't hurry. Just walking next to each other, when they arrive in the classroom. Adrien sits on his desk in the front, Marinette on hers - in the back.

"I felt it, Marinette. You shouldn't use your powers just like that." Tikki somehow has felt her. That wasn't good.

"I am okay, Tikki, don't worry." The girl simply replays. But that's true, she's fine. She is fine because she is Ladybug. She has to be... Right?

Miss Bustier has just come in class when there's an Akuma alert. The class has to evacuate. A second before one of them opens the door, the Akuma victim enters.

Her hair is in one blonde braid, on the bottom of it, it's black. Her skin is light yellow, she is in a black dress with yellow shapes - so tight around her chest, and not that tight under her cross. It ends in the middle of her hips. She wears black boots with no heels. She has a black bracelet on her right hand and a black necklace around her neck. But her eyes... They are magically deep... and dead.

"My name is Ater Aelia and I am here to teach you one lesson - there's never a solution!" She yells, lifting everyone in the air. She looks around all the students and the teacher.

"You! You are too good for this world. I can feel it." The Akuma speaks calmly when she points at Marinette.

"She? Good? Oh, please, she's a liar, trash! She lied all of us, played nice and kind, blinded us that she's a sweetheart! She doesn't deserve anything! Marinette threatened Lila because she was jealous." Alya says angrily.

' _Marinette, good? Duh, Oh please!'_

Meanwhile, with her powers, Aelia approaches the bluenette, gripping her face and leaving traces of nails on her face and neck. Marinette makes a sign to her classmates to get away from here. "I will make you a gift... Um... Marinette, right? In the end, you will thank me, believe me." The Akuma says, starting to suffocates the girls. There are tears on her face, but she doesn't give up, she has a plan. First, she checks her classmates. They are exiting the room. When she's sure, she attacks. Aelia's face meets Marinette's strong hit. For a replay, The Akuma hits her too. Marinette's nose bleeds, but she successfully exits the classroom. Then the gravitation works. In front of the room are Adrien, Chloé and Alya.

"Oh My God, girl, are you okay?" Alya screams, trying to get closer to her ( former ) best friend, to hud her, but Marinette rejects her.

"Get away from me!" Marinette says calmly, looking at her with empty eyes. "You betrayed me, said bad things about me and I am sure that's your opinion about me! don't even try to talk to me and think about your words and actions!" She's not mad at Alya. No, she just feels betrayed. But that's what she deserves, right?

"So that's what do you think about me? Okay, let it be." Alya's the angry one.

_'How she dares?! First, treating Lila, then yelling at her! Who is she?!'_

Marinette's nose is still bleeding, but nobody cares. Adrien isn't here anymore, Chloé tries to get Marinette out of here, but it's like she doesn't listen. And then, the next move is unpredictable. Alya slaps Marinette. Marinette is in shock, Alya is in shock, Chloé is in shock... everyone is in shock. Even Chat who has just come here. But he's the hero, here, he has to do something.

_'Is that what I deserve? Sure. Alya wouldn't slap me if I didn't deserve it... Right? Alya wouldn't yell me if I didn't deserve it. Alya wouldn't take me to bathrooms to tell me if I'm not more friendly with Lila and stop bullying her, our friendship is over if I didn't deserve it. She wouldn't do it... Right?'_

_'Oh My God! What did I just do? Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh...'_

_'Did she? Did she do it really?'_

_'Wasn't Alya Marinette's bestie? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Well, if she WAS, she IS NOT anymore... Right?'_

Marinette hyperventilates. Marinette cries. Marinette's legs are weak. Marinette's world spins. Marinette's eyes are wide. Marinette is on the floor. Marinette shakes. Marinette has a panic attack. It is for sure.

"Well, Dupain-Cheng, let's go... Please..." Chloé feels helpless. It is true, Marinette isn't her bestie or even her friend. But she's a person. She did a lot for her. Chloé has to do something. "Hey, Chat Noir, won't you do something for your beloved Marinette?"

"How do you know?"

"Chat, that doesn't matter right now! Help me!" Chat helps Chloé for Marinette. "and you Césaire better go away and find your bestie.

Alya finally looks at Chloé. "But... Marinette is my bestie..." 

"Don't make jokes on the poor-girl-who-is-in-Chat's-hands-curled-up-in-his-chest-crying-almost-unconscious-because-of-the-panic's back! You're ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! And no, she's not since you abandon her for Lila, believed Lila's lies, treated Marinette in the bathroo-..." Chloé stops, putting her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know?! It's not your business! It's between me and Marinette!" Alya yells.

"You're in mistake, Césaire! It's my business since Dupain-Cheng was crying with hours in the bathrooms since I had to look for Akumas because this girl was lying on the floor without move, since, Césaire, I found out her secret! And believe me, you will regret all your actions if you find out too! Marinette deserves more than you have ever given her!" Chloé is mad... badly mad at Alya. Chat is crying.

_'Does Chloé tell the truth? Why didn't Marinette tell someone? How that could be possible?!'_

"You don't know anything!"

"You, too! Come on, Chat. I will let you fight, but first I think you would prefer to take care of Marinette, right?" Chloé finally looks at him. He nods. "So, let's go."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chat has just left. Marinette lies on Chloé's lap. Marinette cries. Chloé tries to stop the nose's bleeding. Tikki helps her. It's good that Marinette's parents are out of town for this week. After Chloé's finding out, Tikki and Chloé became friends. Marinette and Chloé secretly, too. After some minutes, Tikki and Chloé have success.

"Hey, Marinette, I know it's hard, but you have to go out and fight this Akuma. I'm not pretending to be Queen Bee right now, it's your choice, but get some back-up." 

Then something clicks in Marinette's mind. Her plan.

"Okay, Chloé, you're right! I have to do something. Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette transforms fast. She goes to her wardrobe and gets a miraculous. Chloé knows everything.

"Chloé... Thank you so much! If it... If it wasn't you, I-I..." Marinette is still hurting. Marinette is still crying. Chloé hugs her. She knew Marinette needs it.

"Everything will be alright, you hear me? Now, go!" Chloé holds her hands and smiles at her.

"Chloé, this is the miraculous of the Bee! I believe you're trustworthy. I don't want you in a fight because I am afraid of you, getting hurt. I hope you will enjoy your time with Pollen and if you decide, you can come to fight with us. But now I have to go!" Ladybug says fast, hugging Chloé. Then she exits.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Alya Césaire, this is the miraculous of The Fox. I am giving it to you for one last time! Take your time and then join the fight with me and Chat Noir!" Ladybug says, giving the necklace. Then Ladybug isn't in front of her anymore. She runs to one block of flats.

"This is your chance! Take this miraculous and make things with Ladybug. I will film the fight. Then, give it back to me! Okay?" Alya says, smiling.

"Oh, Alya, thank you so much! You're so kind and I... Thank you!" The girl sobs fakely and hugs Alya. Then she transforms and looks like Volpina, completely. 

"You look great, Lila! Now, go!" Alya hugs her one last time and starts to run in direction Eiffel Tower.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey, kitty! I got some back-up, but she will come later. Are you ready?" Ladybug looks at Chat. He's sad. "Do you want to talk about it? You're sad, I can see and feel it." He just nods. They are waiting two-three minutes.

"Volpina? Is that a joke?" He groans when he sees Lila.

"I-I... I gave it to Alya... I... I can't believe that. She... She betrayed me a-a..."

"Hey, guys! I am here again, are you ready?" Volpina smiles slyly.

"We don't want you..."

"Not like that, kitty-cat. I have a deal for you. We defeat the Akuma and then solve our problems. Okay?"

"Chat, we have no other option... I-I'm so sorry, but I agree, Volpina."

"Me too." Chat says with no emotion. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The time is nine p.m. Eight hours. Eight hours since the fight started. Queen Bee joined. Chat bleeds in many places. Queen Bee is less injured, but her too. Volpina is not that bad, because Ladybug took some of the attacks. But they are okay. They don't know, but Ladybug cures them. She can't stand on her legs. Her sight is blurred. She's injured and dizzy, she bleeds, but she fights. Alya is near enough to film. Ladybug calls her fifth Lucky Charm, but there's the problem, she can't see it. While she tries, Ladybug isn't careful enough. She doesn't register her forth 'Beeb'.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouts.

The Akuma lifts her in the air and then Ladybug realizes what's happening. Aelia lets her fall off the Eiffel Tower's top. Ladybug hasn't got the time to help herself. The crash is painful. The transformation helps so her bones are not broken. Not all. Ladybug is unconscious at first look. She's not, but every move is painful. Queen Bee is crying. She's angry and... Sad, worried. Chat too. Volpina smiles. Alya is horrified. And then everyone sees pink light on the ground. And then screaming, crying, full of pain. 

"Come on, Ladybug! Cure yourself! If not, you will die!" Everyone sees. The God who is crying and yelling at her chosen and... _Oh My God_... Marinette? The Akuma is in shock. Queen Bee uses Venom. She's fast enough. Then she just orders Volpina to watch her. If not, Lila will regret it.

"I don't deserve it, Tikki. I am sorry!" Marinette says too quiet, but not enough so Queen Bee and Chat hear that. The bluenette closes her eyes.

"Chat? Chat, please, help her. Chat... Chat, I can't lose another Ladybug! I can't do it!" Tikki looks at Chat. She cries. He nods. 

"Queen bee, you know what to do. Then come, okay?" Lifting her, he leaves. Queen Bee releases The Akuma, catching its. Then she takes The Fox miraculous.

"You didn't deserve her! You don't deserve her! You will never deserve Marinette! If something hap-..." Queen Bee sobs. "If something happens with her you will be responsible for that. And better don't hide, Alya Césaire, because I will find you!" Queen Bee says, then leaves.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Queen Bee enters Marinette's room and detransforms, closing the Akuma in the jar on her desk.

"Adrien?" Chloé is confused.

"Can you believe it, Chloé? She was so close to me and I never saw her. Can you..." He cries. He's broken. "What will I do if... if she dies, Chloé?" She hugs her.

"What if not? We have to do everything we can... And then clean up here, because Marinette won't be pleased with so much blood everywhere. Are we doing it?" Chloé tries her best to don't just stop everything and cry.

They are trying their best. At first, Tikki tried to cure her, but she couldn't so now the little God stops bleeding or try to cure the broken bones. Chloé, Adrien and Plagg clean the injuries look for others and everything they can do. They don't check her pulse, because she's alive. They know it because she groans almost every time they touch her in a new place.

At two a.m., they can finally rest. Lying on her bed and Marinette between them, breathing heavily. They need their rest right now.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Screaming, crying and then groaning is enough to wake up Chloé and Adrien.

"Hey, girl, he's not here. He isn't. See us. I and Adrien are here. And now, you need to rest. Do you listen?" Chloé hugs her carefully because she doesn't want to hurt Marinette.

"Everything is okay. You're safe. We are safe. Paris is safe. Everything is safe." Adrien says, taking her hand. Then she looks at him. There's panic on her face.

"He's Chat Noir. Now, go to sleep!" Chloé says calmly, helping her to lie down. Adrien hugs her and starts purring.

"N-no, I-I... Chloé, I need to go to school, to call the cure... T-To..."

"No, Pigtails, you don't! Yesterday, you fell from the Eiffel Tower's top and then released your transformation because of the time. You don't need to do anything! Not today! Now, go back to sleep!" Plagg appeared.

"Di- Oh, Adrien, please, stop purring nervously! So did I?" She's so confused about the situation. 

"You don't remember, do you?" Adrien asks.

"No, she doesn't. She's..." They look at already sleeping Marinette."She's still in shock and, surprisingly, she knows where is she and who are you." Tikki says, looking at her chosen with all the love you can ever feel and see. 

"And I have one more question... Who is 'he' and what about the... Nightmare, right?" Adrien looks at everyone in the room.

"I know it's not my secret to share, but he deserves to know... Right?" Chloé looks at Tikki. She nods. "So... Don't feel guilty and awful, but that 'he' is actually you. I mean... Like an Akuma victim. Ugh... She said that it is... In the future. It was in the future because of her mistake and now it isn't, but she has had to fight with you like an Akuma. And... I don't know a lot, but she's afraid of you... Like an Akuma. I think it was Chat Blanc... Something like that. And she said she has had to fight with you. Paris has been destroyed, she from the future has been dead. Everyone has been dead. And it has been only you, Chat Blanc, on your... favorite roof, singing your song. You have been crying. Then there has been a fight and finally, she has succeeded." There are some tears on his face. He hugs his bug.

"Oh, babybug..." He purrs. His face is hidden in her heck and he sobs."When?"

Chloé looks guilty. She doesn't dare to look at him."B-before year and a half."

It brokes them. The truth brokes them. With tears on their faces, they fall asleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It's a miracle, but the person who wakes up first is Marinette. With all the pain, she does her best to be quiet. Marinette transforms, purifies the Akuma and calls the cure. Then she gets ready for school very carefully while she's thinking about yesterday. There are so much pain and some tears on her face, but she's okay. She's okay because she has to be okay. Because she's Ladybug. Having breakfast, she turns on the Tv. There is news for yesterday's events. They say her name. No, not Ladybug. Marinette's.

_'What?!'_

She drops her glass with juice and there are glass and juice everywhere. Someone runs down the stairs from her bedroom.

"What happened? Marinette? Do you hear me?" Adrien shakes her showers. She looks at him with dread in her eyes.

"They know. everyone knows. HawkMoth knows. Lila knows. Alya knows. My parents know. Every citizen knows who am I. What will I do? I-I... I made a mistake... a really bad one. This... This isn't supposed to happen!" She sobs. He hugs her and she cries out everything.

They ( Adrien and Chloé. They disagree Marinette goes to school no matter how much does she want ) have an hour before school. Chloé is awake. She looks for injuries on her body, but there's nothing.

"You did this, didn't you?" Chloé looks at the girl who is curled up in Adrien's chest. "You cured the injuries. Why? Why did you do it for us, but not for you?" Chloé is so confused. This girl is so kind and selfless. It is sometimes annoying, sometimes reckless. She just nods. But doesn't answer why. She doesn't know too. "However, Adrien are you ready for going?" Chloé ties her hair in the usual ponytail."I need to make some jokes on other's back because of their action." Chloé smiles slyly.

"Guys, I want to come, too." Marinette looks at them with her 'puppy' eyes.

"Chloé? How can we say no to this cutie?" Adrien is helpless. He can fight with gigantic monsters with no fear, but this hero can't say no to the cutie in his hug.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I can't say no! Okay, Dupain-Cheng, you're coming!" Marinette smiles and jumps completely forgetting about her injuries. Then she groans, falling on the floor. Adrien helps her to stand up. "That's why I wanted to say no. But it's your body." Chloé looks at her. "Now, let's get you dressed. Anyway, everyone knows who are you, so let's show some skin... And bandage." Chloé smiles, walking in Marinette's wardrobe. 

Half an hour before the start of their class, they are ready. Adrien wears one of Marinette's design ( black T-shirt with green lines on it and black denim ) because his outfit is in blood. Chloé too - yellow blouse type showers off and white denim. She admits it hard, but she really likes Marinette's designs. And finally , let's look at Marinette. She wears a red top with black spots and black tight denim. Her shoes are black boots. The bandage on her showers and on her hands is visible for everyone. But she doesn't care. Her hair is in a bun. 

When they leave the bakery, they are "welcomed" by paparazzi and all the media. Chloé rejects everyone fast when she sees the panic in Marinette's eyes. Adrien grasps her hand and squeezes it. She looks at him and smiles. Putting her Ladybug's persona on, she looks amazing.

_'How couldn't we see it?'_

_'She's so brave!'_

_'Why has she bandage on her shoulders and hands?'_

_'Are Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng a couple?'_

_'Is Chloé Bourgeois is Queen Bee, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug, is Adrien a hero, too?'_

_'Do we really entrust our life to a teenager?'_

They ignored everyone. The school isn't that far away and Marinette needs some fresh air, so they decide to walk. Half the way, Marinette is already tired and her legs hurt because all the injuries, so Adrien lifts her in his arms, style princess. They all talk when Tikki shows her head out of her hiding spot.

"Marinette, stop!" Tikki hisses.

"Stop what?" Chloé is confused.

"She uses her cure again! Stop her, before is unconscious." Tikki says, hiding. Adrien and Chloé look at the bluenette.

"What? You are injured too! Don't blame me!" Marinette says, yawning.

"And you decided to cure us, not yourself?" Chloé lifts her eyebrow. Marinette blushes, hiding her face in Adrien's chest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

In front of their school, Marinette wants to walk, but her legs are hurting and weak, so Adrien and Chloé help her. They enter the school, trying to be transparent, but they haven't got success. Everyone stares at them. It's strange to see the girl, who fell off the top of Eiffel Tower, the next day in school, right? No matter, she's Ladybug.

When they enter their classroom, the trio goes in back fast, letting Marinette sit. Then the blondies sit next to her. They smile and talk when somebody dares to interrupt them. It's Lila who hugs Marinette with a back-side hug. Her hands are over Marinette's shoulders and the injured girl groans from pain.

"Rossi, go away! I, Adrian and Marinette don't want you here! And stop hurting her!" Chloé says, removing Lila's hands. There are tears from pain on Marinette's face. Ste cures her unknowingly, but when she realizes that, she stops.

"Oh, come on! Everyone knows I am Ladybug's best friend!" Lila smiles slyly. She knows what will happen if Marinette says she's lying. Marinette knows too.

"No, you're not! Stop playing games! We are not friends and everything you say is a lie!" Marinette looks straight at Lila's eyes. She doesn't know what is she doing when she slaps Marinette. Adrien sees that. Chloé sees that. Alya sees that. Nino sees that. Nathaniel, Sabrina, Max, Kim, Juleka, Rose, everyone sees that.

Marinette's head is bent down. She cries noiselessly. Just the way her showers are shaking betrays her crying. She knows what's next. Lila lies. And everyone believes Lila. They hate her. Alya hates her. Nino hates her. Tikki hates her. Adrien hates her. Chloé hates her. Rose hates her. Everyone hates her... And loves Lila.

"S-she..." Here it comes."She attacked m-..."

"Save it, Lila! Everyone knows that Ladybug won't attack a civilian." Someone says, but she doesn't know who. Her pain is so terrible, so she doesn't listen.

"Yeah, stop telling lies, Lila! Nobody believes you!" another voice.

"A-Alya... You believe me, right?

"I? Believe? You? Never again! You're the reason I saw one of the most important people in my life falling from the top of the Eiffel Tower! And things became worse when I understood that it was Marinette! Don't talk to me! Never!" Marinette raises her head. Her eyes are red, her cheeks, too. The bandage on her shoulders is in blood because of Lila's **'hug'**. 

"That was a mistake!" Adrien says. He hugs his lady in princess style. "Plagg, claws out!" The model calls his transformation. "Chloé, you know where." He looks at his first friend, exiting through the window. 

"Rossi, never dare to look at Marinette or I will take Plagg and use Cataclysm on you!"

"Are you threatening me? See, I told you! Marinette bullies me and now her friend!" Lila says, pleased from the lie. 

"You're all ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Pollen, buzz on!" After the yellow light, Queen Bee goes in the direction where Chat did.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Meanwhile**

Chat runs on Parisians' rooftops. He purrs nervously.

"Chat? You know I love you, right?" Marinette says, playing with his bell.

"Yes. And you know I love you, too... Right?" he smiles, looking at her for a second.

"No, yes, no, I meant, yes, I know and no, I didn't mean just love you like a partner." Her face is red. "I have a crush on you, you as Adrien since you gave me your umbrella. And I realized I have a crush on you, you as Chat when I fought Chat Blanc. And yes, I heard Chloé. And I-I ***sob*** I couldn't accept I have lost you *** sob*** and I love-love you, Adrien." He's sitting on their rooftop, looking at her. He grasps her hand and kisses it. Then he kisses her forehead.

"I love-love you, too, M'lady!" He says, kissing her lips. Their kiss is soft and loving. "Now get some rest, My purr-incess." Adrien says, erasing her tears and kissing her forehead again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Is she okay?" Chloé says, looking at the girl who sleeps in Chat's lap. Her face is hidden in Chat's chest.

"She will be. I hope..." He looks so sad. Of course he is, he loves her with all his heart. 

"Rest, Chat. I know you almost didn't sleep. I will stay awake to watch for some danger, okay?" Chloé suggests, sitting next to him. He nods, closing his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Chloé's head is on Adrian's shoulder and she sleeps too. Some citizens find them and decide to protect them in case someone tries to steal their miraculous or make something bad. One of them is their classmate and former friend - Alya.

Chloé is happy. She has two loyal friends who love each other. She loves them. She has Pollen. She is Queen bee. She's a hero. She is and has everything she has ever wanted.

Adrien is happy. The love of his life is in his hands and she loves him. Chloé is his friend. Marinette is his friend. Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug loves him. That's how did his dreams come true.

Marinette is happy. Finally, nobody believes she is capable of attacking, insulting and bullying someone. Even if this someone is Lila. Chloé is her friend. Adrien loves her. Everyone knows the truth. Everyone is happy. Marinette is happy...

Because the real price of the love is love and they are ready to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and enjoyed the reading! please, leave a comment with some advice! And I am so sorry for my mistakes! English isn't my native language and I still learn it!  
> Have a nice day and night!  
> Bygabye!


End file.
